


Nathalie's Attempt to Survive

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Cliffhangers, Emilie Agreste Lives, Epic Fail, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Human Sacrifice, Kwami Swap, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Overprotective, Overthinking, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Scared Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Emilie heard Adrien is getting a ton of attention in his class, Emilie Agreste decides to see if they're worth her son's focus by inviting the entire section into the mansion.... Two hours and Nathalie and Gabriel escaped to make a plan.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Nathalie's Attempt to Survive

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, using kids aren't the best way to solve your problems.

When Gabriel told her his observation regarding Emilie's behavior and his wife's impromptu plan, Nathalie Sancoeur knew the actress has a vendetta towards the young Agreste's so-called friends. Nathalie is one of Emilie's closest friends and is very well-verse of the blonde's psychological antics. Underneath the enchanting and energizing love is a chaotic entity. It only comes out when the famous model/actress sense an incoming threat.

Emilie has a habit of holding her loved ones close, keeping them under her watchful gaze and within her reach. She isn't a controlling individual unlike Gabriel, but her persuasion is very effective to causing others guilt in not following her advice. Emilie is what others consider - a perfect woman. A woman skilled in science, but choosing to enter the modelling world because she simply can. **A defiance from her wealthy parents.** Same woman who laughed and teased Gabriel chasing after her like a star-crossed fool.

Emilie is witty and so full of life. Everyone liked her, even Nathalie... _Despite Nathalie knowing the darker flaw of her best friend_.

"We have to do something.." Gabriel muttered under his breath, still sketching to de-stress from the situation. Whenever Gabriel experiences severe distress, he sketches or visits the hidden repository to tend to the plants. "She's already done this to Tsurugi's child. Maybe I shouldn't have given in and kept Adrien in the house?"

"You forget Adrien ran away from the house just to attend school." Nathalie sighed as Gabriel combed his hair once more. When Gabriel learned of Emilie's strange habit, the fashion designer paid no heed to it. Gabriel and Nathalie are both introverts who felt no need to interact with the same entity for more than an hour. The arrival of Adrien, someone so cheerful and social, has stirred some controversy.

"But now there's a high chance she's going to traumatize the children!" Gabriel stood up, being the coward he is (Nathalie accepts her cowardice) as they both retreated from the snack time where Emilie chatted with Adrien's classmates. "And we have no solution. We should have a measure for this.."

'For someone as stoic and cold-hearted as you...' Nathalie found herself smiling. Despite this man's nonchalance and renown title as **breaker of dreams** (the interns says so), Gabriel has a soft spot for the youth. He has high empathy and willing to watch people grow to their fullest potential.. He's that sort of gentleman once you get under his outer layer. "I'm sorry sir but we were both notified late from the sudden arrival of Adrien's _friends_."

"..." Gabriel placed both hands on his table, staring at his sketchpad. The growing tension in the living room was one of the sole reason why the two adults retreated. They cannot return without a battle plan. They also don't know who exactly is Emilie's target.

...

"An in-law!" Nathalie got a _Eureka_ moment, snapping her finger as her other hand clenched her clipboard. "Emilie is searching for Adrien's hypothetical girlfriend."

"What?" Gabriel doesn't understand how Emilie works, but Nathalie has been with the actress starting lycée.

"Think about it, Gabriel. Adrien's mood shifted a week since he started school. It's a positive and active emotion. Someone other than the family is making Adrien happy." Nathalie pranced in the room, trying to recall the recent behavior of her ward. "Emilie jumped the guns and assumes her son found a crush or a lover."

"Adrien isn't the type to fall in love at first sight." Gabriel frowned, but he glanced at Emilie's portrait. "Wait... Maybe he is."

'Like you?' Nathalie wanted to answer back, but she decided not to. As the secretary of GABRIEL and advisor of the Agreste family, Nathalie has witnessed the complex relationship between the Agreste, Bourgeois and Tsurugi. It's reflected to the younger generation - Adrien, Chloé and Kagami respectively. 'And if history repeats itself, Adrien will remain oblivious to romantic gestures.'

"But if that were so, we can create a solution for this..." Gabriel stroked his chin, staring out of the window.

"But we don't know who he loves." Nathalie explained. It's fairly obvious that Adrien is as oblivious to romantic gestures like his father. Chloé's short visits and Kagami's play dates have all been simply platonic even when the children reached the semi-mature age of 13.

"It doesn't matter. We simply select the best student in the class and have Emilie traumatize said child." Gabriel returns to his table, opening his desktop and searching for the class list.

"For the greater good?" Nathalie walks beside him, staring down at the children's profile and silently apologizing for the unlucky child. Adrien could be secretly gay, but that's a topic for another day. She also used Gabriel's tablet to look into the student profile.

"For the sake of majority." Gabriel stopped on his tracks as he stared at the class representative. "How about class representative? Children elected to these titles are always charismatic to newcomers?"

"She is un- I mean fortunately very talented female compared to the rest." Nathalie has managed to check through the entire list and found that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has the most amount of achievements in class. It's recorded and yet there seems to be an issue on the time lapse. "However, she stopped performing any new feats three years ago."

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel shrugged it off, quickly switching to the camera where the group were.

> Adrien and his male classmates remain awfully oblivious to the unease of the female students. Either that or Emilie's simple tasks aren't so simple, after all. Distracting the group to interrogate the females one-by-one is Emilie's current agenda.

"Hold on. Where is the girl?" Gabriel scanned the whole room, not seeing any blue-haired child in sight.

"Maybe she declined to come?" Nathalie remarked, reading through the history of the baker's girl. 'Probably helping her parents.'

"Call her. Say it's an emergency." Gabriel watched two girls, a girl wearing violet and one eye covered with her bangs plus a pixie cut blonde wearing pink, excuse themselves and ran out of the mansion. "Emilie just closed the doors."

"I'm on it sir..." Nathalie hesitantly gets her phone to call the unfortunate girl. Even if Adrien's classmates ran away, if Emilie hadn't gotten the answer to her inquiry, there is nothing to stop her from getting what she wants.

*Kring. Kring. Kring*

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was helping her parents when she got a call from Adrien's guardian - Nathalie. Trying to act smooth and not panic at the possibility they saw her in their mansion's camera (from the last three month's weekend), Marinette received word that her classmates miss her and that she should come for dinner. It's the first time Marinette ever heard her classmates needing her. They're the bunch who always subtly appreciates her through words, action and gifts. _Maybe she should have seen this as a sign? A sign of deceit?_

Well, Marinette didn't because a tiny part of her cherished the fact her classmates miss her. Someone, as snobby as Chloé and manipulative as Lila, actually miss her physical presence.

Besides, Nathalie also ordered a huge order of pastries from her parents, requesting her to deliver it personally to the mansion. That gave Marinette more excuse to meet up with her classmates during school break...

_Marinette was so wrong._

"I thought you're busy?" Alya gasped, surprised yet relieved Marinette snatched the reporter away from the _motherly_ figure.

"Oh?" The woman's voice even sounds familiar, a voice she heard on TV.

"..." Marinette tugged Alya to move her BFF behind her as she faced this unknown entity with a lovely smile and a terrifying aura.

"I _was_." Marinette muttered, awfully reminded of Rose when she sees this woman, but worse... A lot worse and her gut feeling tells her to run away as far as you can from this female. _She isn't safe. This woman is dangerous. A mix-breed of Chloé, Lila and Rose all in one._ Marinette never thought someone this... **meaningful** could exist.

"And who might you be, little one?" This woman had a flair of grace and nobility, a face and voice that can move mountains and a mind capable of turning everything and everyone the color she desires.

"Someone." Marinette replied coolly. She can sense Plagg's unease within her purse, wary of having this woman learn of her identity.

"Someone?" The lady found her amusing, taking a step forward to scrutinize her attire. This lady is worse than Chloé's mother, not snappy or logical. There is something about this adult that makes Marinette feel so small.

"Someone that came from the oven." Marinette lightly joked because she needs to change the mood and decrease her anxiety. This adult is scary, but Marinette can't leave. She can't leave and abandon her classmates. To be more specific, she can't abandon Alya.

"You do smell like bread." The woman chuckled and yet her eyes are still staring right at her soul.

"Or you could be smelling the pastries I'm carrying?" Marinette lifted her other hand to be carrying pastries, thankful her parents knew her impending bad luck. _Her dad must be a seer!_ At least her classmates seemed to calm down, relieved that their class representative finally arrived to save them from the pressure. However, most of them are completely unaware that she's facing a crisis.

"Dupain-Cheng pastries?" Emerald eyes shone as bluebell eyes search for another person to help her understand what the heck is going on here. The adult clapped her hands, thankful. "Why! Aren't you a darling? (Marinette isn't falling for this sweetness.) Come on everyone. Our friend brought us more snacks!"

"Thanks M!" Kim along with several others thanked. They seem to agree not to say her name anonymously. This adult may seem all pretty and perfect, but something is inherently scary about her... Like Rose when Juleka is getting harassed by guys.

"Anything for you guys." Marinette tentatively placed her basket of goodies on the table, taking a step back with an equally anxious brunette. She is unsure why such a femme fatale resides in the Agreste Mansion.

"Let's go." Alya whispered as everyone, even the adult, grabbed a pastry to try. The reporter even said something more disturbing. "Rose and Juleka already left so I guess we can go too."

'If Rose left with Juleka then this woman must be...!' Marinette nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with her BFF. Alya may be a risk taker, but she knows her limits.

"Come on." Alya tugged Marinette and the bluenette followed. As they walked down the hallway, Alya whispered. "Mari. Because I love you, I am no longer pairing you with sunshine. Chloé can have him. Actually, anyone but you can have him. His mom is downright protective and scary-"

"That's her way of showing love to her kid?" The bluenette isn't even sure why her classmates would come up and meet with this type of woman. A more surprising revelation is that the dangerous and lovely woman is A friend's mother. Is that how Rose will be with her adopted kid? 'Oh god. I can't save all of them, but I can at least save my BF right-?'

"Marinette?!" Adrien called out and Marinette swore she heard Alya mutter something under her breath. They ran faster, already out of the mansion and the Gorilla waved HI-

"Hey." Marinette turned to face her classmate, wincing slightly at the fast grip on her wrist. _Close to the exit and he somehow managed to catch up._ She almost forgot Adrien lives in the same household. 'No wonder he's fine with having a few friends!'

"Where are you going?" Adrien wondered, his firm grip and stance solid that not even Alya can go against. The blonde doesn't know how strong he was, staring at her with sad eyes. "And why so soon? You just got here."

"Sorry Adrien, but Marinette still has work to do." Alya quickly made an excuse for her, already opening the gate to the outside world. "She just came to deliver pastries, right M?"

"Hn." Marinette stared down at her own attire, still wearing her family's uniform for their business. Adrien's mom probably found it tacky or dirty just like Chloé's mom. _Marinette isn't ashamed of it, not at the slightest_. Now it confuses Marinette why Adrien's guardian called her. Her classmates clearly did not miss her nor did the group needed additional snacks.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Adrien pleaded as he loosened his grip on her, his hand now holding her own. "I want to introduce you to my mother. I know she'll like you then maybe we can hangout during the weekends and you can also practice Chinese with me!"

'He's so lonely.' Marinette knows Adrien is watched 24-7 and has very little parental presence in his life. She knows Nino and Chloé visits but it's regulated and lasts only for a couple of hours.

"And you can even show your designs to my father. I'm sure he'll like it, especially when you won one of his contests." Adrien might be rambling or begging, searching for her consent.

'...' Marinette is speechless, unfamiliar and finding herself lost on what exactly is going on. She really wants to know why or how or what happened before she came over, which Alya will surely explain later. Right now, she needs to bring Alya to safety. 'Adrien's mother wouldn't hurt him right?'

"Maybe next time?" Alya offered but the 'next time' for Alya might be a 'never' to Marinette. Alya has her own protective streak in her and Marinette just wants to know how this all happened. "M's parents need as much help as they can. People love a good pastry during the holidays."

"But..." Adrien looked like a sad kitty, reminding her of Plagg when she denied him of another wheel of Camembert. 

"I'm sorry, Adrien." Marinette wants to reach out and hug Adrien's sadness away, but her hands are held by different people and there is a looming threat at a distance. Marinette will certainly choose her BFF over a BF. 'Adrien would do the same if he was in my shoes right?'

"Ok! Let's go." Alya pulled Marinette away before she really does hug the sad blonde, leading the class representative out of the premises.

"See you.." Adrien waved and Marinette did a small wave back with also a frown of her own.

...

* * *

...

"Nnooooooooo" Gabriel wailed in his office as Nathalie wiped an unshed tear from her right eye.

"That is more touching than the soap opera you viewed with Emilie last week." Nathalie honestly replied, also not wanting to get her make-up ruined.

"Nathalie. Focus. The girl left and took another." Gabriel face palmed. "The lesser children there are, the more focused Emilie's pressure will be."

"Or you can swipe her off her feet and save the kids?" Nathalie pulled out the last resort. Gabriel isn't the most romantic person in the world, but he does know how to make the heart flutter.

"Or you can take her to a salon for the day?" Gabriel pulled out a reversi on her. Gabriel and Nathalie have done their fair share of distracting Emilie from her sudden frenzy.

"Then we will have to settle this with a flimsy game." Nathalie declared and Gabriel stared at her as if she slapped him with a rubber chicken.

"Come now. Surely, you and Emilie have fun during your expeditions." Gabriel is also a possible chicken with his avoidant behavior.

"If I recall correctly, Emilie is your wife and I am her confidant. You have the obligation to support her in all manners." Nathalie narrowed her eyes as the fashion mogul heaved.

"Very well. Let's get on with this flimsy game." Gabriel took a step away, facing her as the window illuminated the childish battle. Both adults stared into the eyes of the other, gauging their opponent before going into position. Winner takes all. Loser suffers future consequences.

**"Rock paper scissors!"**

_Someone proceeded to scream._

**Author's Note:**

> Nathalie's method: ... It's complicated.


End file.
